


Monster under the bed

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, monster!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry is so good at what he does that he doesn't work with children anymore. So when Merlin gives him Gary "Eggsy" Unwin's file, he doesn't understandwhy.





	Monster under the bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> This was written for [@aetherlogic](https://tmblr.co/mOzWmdGyTUibF9SZKGY-OCw) and [@stravaganza](https://tmblr.co/mVoDfjkudi4bu57WyVK5P1g) and [@insanereddragon](https://tmblr.co/mmV1kf3CyT_WD9cXriOe-Hg) based on this [prompt](https://writingpromptsformysef.tumblr.com/post/151958356942/kittenwiskers-writing-prompt-s-youre-in) on tumblr

When Merlin had told him he was giving him a special assignment, this isn’t what Harry had in mind at all. Sure, like all monsters, he had started with scaring children at night, but before long, he had risen through the ranks. Nowadays, he deals with humans that even his kind won’t look kindly on.

He wonders briefly if he has taken a wrong turn in the inter-dimensional highway and opened the wrong closet, but even as a rookie, he’s never committed such a mistake.

The young boy sleeping fretfully in the bedroom can only be Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. Maybe he’s one of those children that already display psychopathic tendencies? That would explain why his file has been branded with a code black.

If he had just been filling in as a normal child’s monster, he would wake the boy at once and get on with the terrorizing, but this is a special case and Harry is a professional. Since Merlin refused to give him any facts, Harry is going to start with gathering information.

Carefully, he makes his way under the bed and once he’s comfortable, he lets himself be pulled into the dreamscape.

It’s unsurprisingly chaotic, but a few details stand out to Harry.

Loud voices.

Banging on the wall.

A stench of old sweat, puke and alcohol.

Sharp sudden pain.

Of course, he’s not allowed to actually came into physical contact with his assignments, but morphing his features to suggest he could easily inflict pain with claws and fangs is often all it takes.

The front door of the flat suddenly slams open and then shut.

The boy startles awake with a gasp and Harry struggles to get his bearings back after being ejected from the dreamscape so forcefully. He hears the thump of a small body hitting the floor and suddenly, he’s staring the young boy dead in the eyes.

“You’re new.” The words are whispered before the child crawls under the bed with him, seemingly unconcerned to share the space  with a monster. “Scout over will you, I don’t want  _him_  to grab me.”

Harry is so shocked that he obeys without thinking and doesn’t even react when the boy huddles close to him.

He can feel him shivering and even if he wasn’t feeling his warmth, Harry has been around humans long enough to know it has nothing to do with him being cold.

“You should go you know, before  _he_  comes in.”

Genuine concern rolls off of the boy and Harry’s brain finally kicks in as he finally starts piecing everything together.

“I don’t think I will.” His voice is more of a growl than anything and it is usually enough to terrify even the most hardened soul, but the boy only leans in closer. Without thinking, he wraps an arm around him. Sure monsters aren’t supposed to  _initiate_  physical contact, but the child touched him first.

The bedroom door bangs open soon after and he’s assailed with the same scent that as clouding the dreamscape.

“Oy, little brat! Are you hiding under the bed like a little girl again? Come out Eggsy! Come on brat!”

There is a hand reaching under the bed already, but before it can grab the boy, Harry puts his own arm in its path.

The grip is har, strong enough that it would leave marks were Harry not a monster and he hears himself snarling as he lets the grown man drag him from under the bed.

“What the fuck! Who the fuck are you!”

Harry stands tall, eight feet tall, towering over the poor excuse of a man in front of him. Besides his height, his claws, his fangs and a flash of supernatural red in his eyes, he doesn’t look that much different from a human in this moment. Which probably explain why the man isn’t yet cowering in fear. He must have hallucinated weirder sights while being as intoxicated as he currently is.

“Get the fuck outta my house!”

He rolls his eyes as the man shakes a fist in what Harry assumes is supposed to be a threatening manner.  _Amateurs_.

Instead of raising to the challenge, Harry simply lets go of the tight control he keeps on his form at all time.

It’s a mere five seconds, but it’s more than enough.

Even inebriated as he is, the man cannot withstand the full horror of a true monster’s essence.

His terror taste sweet on his lips.

“This boy is under  _my_  protection from now on. If you threaten him again, you’ll have to answer to me.”

He doesn’t yell and stays eerily calm instead. He’s dealt with enough humans of his kind to know what is most effective.

He is rewarded by the scent of piss and a whimper before the man flees the bedroom.

Without haste, Harry goes to close the door and when he turns towards the bed, the boy is slowly crawling out, looking awestruck.

“That was so  _cool_!”

“Thank you child,” he’s blushing, but then again, he’s not used to getting that kind of reaction. It’s nice to have his work appreciated for once.

“Eggsy, my name’s Eggsy.” He sits down on the bed and Harry joins him after a short hesitation. It takes him a moment to realize he’s meant to shake the boy – Eggsy’s– hand, that this is the a way humans introduces themselves to each other.

He is very careful, using only a hundredth of his strength as he closes his hand around Eggsy’s much smaller one.

“I’m Harry.”

For some reason, Eggsy seems doubtful but he ends up simply shrugging. “Did you mean it? When you said I was under your protection?” He tries – and fails – to sound indifferent and Harry doesn’t resist the impulse to ruffle his hair with a fondness he’s never felt before.

“Yes Eggsy, I meant it.”

No harm will come to him on Harry’s watch and as long as he meets his fear quote, no one will remove him from his side.

And judging from the terror he still feels from the adult man in the other room, he won’t have any trouble with that.

* * *

_A few decades later_

Harry thought he had been careful slithering under the little girl’s bed, but apparently not enough. He’s barely settled that she wakes up crying.

He sighs when he hears footsteps approaching the bedroom.

This must be why this case has been assigned to him. Hyper-vigilant parents make a monster’s work very hard.

He doesn’t have the time to leave his hiding spot that the girl’s father is sitting on the bed.

“Hey flower, what’s happening, why are you crying?”

“There’s a monster under the bed Daddy!”

“A monster, hmm?”

Before he can camouflage himself, the is looking in the space between mattress and floor and Harry finds himself staring into familiar eyes.

“Harry!” The man breaking into a huge smile before reaching for him and Harry lets himself be pulled onto the bed. The little girl gasps and presses close to her father’s side, but curiosity is slowly winning over fear. “Daisy, this is Harry. He’s a good monster! A hug monster!”

And without any ceremony, Eggsy hugs him, just like he did when he was still a child himself.

As he relaxes into the embrace, he realises that Merlin had effectively tricked him tonight. He should have known the supervisor would never assign him a new case when he has been hounding on him to take a vacation for a month already.

He should be angry, but it’s very hard to muster the emotion when Daisy shyly joins into the hug.


End file.
